Love Inside the Puzzle 2
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: this is the sequal to the first one, Love Inside the Puzzle. Sum: It has been a year since Atem and I had become lovers. I was extremely happy, but Shadi, someone Atem had met before, tries to break us apart...
1. Chapter 1

this is only part of my sequal to Love Inside the Puzzle. ima need your opinion on what you think of the story to continue :) and plus, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stare across the room as I think. I look up when I heard my door open. "Atem," I smile as he walks over to me. "Hey there kawaii. Miss me?" I smirk as I pull him to me and kiss his lips. "A little." Atem chuckles and puts his hands on my shoulders. We pull back and he climbs onto my lap and falls asleep. I snicker and run my hand through his hair lovingly. I growl when I hear my door open again and feel Atem stir. I look up and see Shadi. "Oh it's just you Shadi." Shadi nods and raises an eyebrow at Atem who was stiring in his sleep, due to all the talking. "It's just Atem Shadi." I say as I gently shake my young lover awake. Atem slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me with questioning eyes. Then he looks over to Shadi and smiles ever so slightly.<p>

"Hello there Pharaoh.I assume you remember me from the last time we met." Shadi said as he stepped closer. Atem yawns and gets up off my lap. "Shadi, what are you doing here exactly? Are probing Yugi's mind again?" Shadi chuckles and shakes his head. "No my Pharaoh. He was quiet willing to let me talk to you." I hear Atem snort and Atem places his hands on his hips. "If you came here just to say I need to go to that damned place called The Afterlife...then fuck you Shadi. I'm not going anywhere." I smirk and look to Shadi. Shadi huffs and leaves the room. "He's just pissed 'cause I wont leave." Atem turns to me. "But don't worry Yami, I wont." He climbs back on my lap and falls asleep.

I run my hand through his soft hair again when he settles. _I wont let anyone take you from me Atem. I love you._ I place my head on top of my young lover's and fall asleep with one thought running through my head, _I wont let Shadi take you away Atem..._ When I woke up, Atem was still in my lap sleeping. Atem yawns and opens his eyes and looks up at me with a smile on his face. "Good morning Yami." Atem greets with a bigger smile. "Good morning Atem," I kiss Atem's forehead and place him on the floor. Atem stands up and stretches his arms. I do the same as well and I say farewell to him.

As I go to sit on my chair, Yugi comes to say hello. "Hi Pharaoh. Where's Atem? He's usually with you," I nod and turn to him with a smile. "Don't worry little one, he's still here. He's just working on making his own room in our mind." Yugi sighs and sits on the floor. I walk over to him and sit with him. "It's going to be awkward having another spirit inside my mind." I laugh kindly. "Until you get used to it." We both share a good laugh until I hear I knock on my door. "Come in," I sigh when I see Shadi. Yugi turns around and scoots closer to me. "Shadi, if this is about Atem. Go away," I scowl as he shakes his head.

"I can't leave until he does." Shadi stated. "Well, then prepare to stay here forever. Because he isn't leaving and you can't make him!" I shout as I change the room. "Yes I can Yami. He doesn't belong here. With you two of all people. He needs to go back to his own time. With his people." I clench my fists and start shaking. I sigh out, calming my body. Then I reopen my eyes with a glint of rage in them. "Then lets play a game. Shall we?" Shadi and Yugi look at me.

"What kind of game?"

"I think you'd be fanilliar with this one."

"What's your game Yami?"

"Yami no Game,"

Shadi gasps and takes a step back. "That can't be," I smrik at Shadi before gesturing Yugi to leave. Yugi leaves and now it's just me and Shadi. Shadi and potential death. Me and a potential victim.

* * *

><p>sorry if it's so short!<p> 


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
